Harry Potter e o Segredo dos Antigos
by Kika.xD
Summary: Harry Potter sai em uma caçada pelos Horcruxes, sua mente não para um minuto. Os ataques a trouxas não param, cada vez mais bruxos desaparecem, uma nova integrande para a Ordem da Fenix chega. E agora mais do que nunca, não só o mundo dos bruxos mais ta
1. TRAILER

No fim de tudo!

- Ele está aqui!

Ou será o começo?

- Harry, Rony acordem!

Ele sai em uma perigosa caçada

- Eles estão chegando, rápido!

Uma nova esperança vai surgir

- Eu sei como traze-lo de volta! Por favor!

Batalhas serão travadas

- Gina corre!

Antigas feridas serão abertas

- Você é fraco Potter, sempre foi!

E Em meio a isso tudo o amor sobrevivera

- Não vá, por favor!

Nesta guerra só os fortes Sobreviverão

HARRY POTTER E O SEGREDO DOS ANTIGOS


	2. Godric's Hallow

Cap. 1 Godric's Hollow

No Pub local, a Caverna, os moradores da cidade de Godric's Hollow se reuniam comentar o recente acontecimento, chegaram a cidade três adolescentes. Mais o que haveria de tão interessante nisso? O problema é que não era comum a chegada de Turistas no povoado principalmente turistas tão jovens, geralmente quando chegava algum era porque havia se perdido na estrada ou era algum pesquisador maluco, não que a cidade não fosse bonita, com toda certeza a beleza daquele lugar era encantadora, colinas verde, salgueiro por todo o povoado e ainda havia um rio de águas calmas que atravessava a cidade, com toda a certeza aquele seria o lugar perfeito para ferias no campo, então porque uma cidade tão bela não recebia visitantes? O motivo era que a cidade apesar de muito bonita, tinha fama de assombrada, fama que os moradores da cidade insistiam em confirmar. E apesar da maioria dos visitantes, céticos, como só alguém de uma cidade grande conseguia ser, dizerem que não acreditavam naquele tipo de coisa, que era apenas lenda, ninguém ousava negar que já acontecera fatos o suficientes naquele local para arrepiar os cabelos de qualquer um que se considerasse corajoso o bastante para perguntar. Afinal toda lenda tem um fundo de verdade. 

A Caverna, o bar da cidade se localizava na rua principal, talvez Caverna seja um nome estranho para um bar mais o nome logo se explicava assim que se entrava no recinto, o local realmente se parecia com uma, um salão úmido e com pouca luz porem muito aconchegante no qual era distribuída varias mesinhas de madeira, que neste dia estavam quase todas cheias, mais os lugares mais disputados era com certeza o balcão, todos queriam ouvir o que Robert, o barman tinha dizer, fora ele que recebera os forasteiros. A Caverna, também funcionava como hospedaria apesar de raramente ter hospedes, a não ser quando algum cliente bebia demais e não conseguia nem ao menos encontrar o caminho de casa.

- Eles chegaram pela manhã - disse enquanto servia canecas de cerveja para os fregueses, Robert se sentia radiante, há tempos não via seu bar tão cheio - dois garotos e uma garota, devem ter 17 ou 18 anos, entraram e me pediram dois quartos, muito calados pela idade, falaram pouco apenas o necessário.

As pessoas trocaram olhares curiosos.

- Pra mim não são boa gente - disse uma Senhora atarracada de cabelos loiro misturada com grisalho ouçam o que estou falando.

- Por favor Mafalda, - disse uma outra mulher, essa mais jovem e com os cabelos castanhos em tom de impaciência - você não acha ninguém boa gente, e se quer saber, se são só garotos como o Robert disse, o que podem fazer de mal?

Houve um murmúrio de concordância entre alguns dos presentes.  
- Eu vi eles entrando no cemitério - todos se viraram para ver quem estava falando. - esta tarde, estava voltando pra casa, quando os vi. Achei estranho porque nunca os tinha vistos por aqui então os segui, disse tentando justificar sua xeretisse e os vi entrando lá.

Mais algum murmúrios de discussão.

- Eu não disse, Doris? - disse Mafalda a mulher de cabelos castanhos - O que "garotos" viriam fazer no cemitério? Devem ser um daqueles delinqüentezinho que eu vi no noticiário! 

A mulher chamada Doris soltou um bufo de impaciência mais continuou calada.

No fundo do bar sentado sozinho em uma das mesas um homem sorria discretamente enquanto bebia sua cerveja, sorria como soubesse de algo que os outros desconheciam, permaneceu calado durante toda conversa mais ouviu tudo com o máximo de atenção, "Finalmente ele voltou" pensava o Homem, arrancou um papelzinho amassado e uma caneta do bolso interno do casaco rabiscou alguma coisa e logo voltou a colocar no papel no bolso. Deixou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa, o suficiente pela bebida e a gorjeta do garçom, se levantou e deixou o bar discretamente. Ao chegar a rua fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa fresca bater no seu rosto, geralmente essa época do ano era sempre muito quente, mais nunca em Godric's Hollow, talvez fosse pelo rio ou pelas muitas arvores, mais ali o clima nunca passava de um calor primaveril. Ele abriu os olhos, agora sorria abertamente, soltou um assovio, um som fino e agudo, olhou para o céu e viu um ponto que se aproximava rapidamente, alguns segundos depois uma coruja parda pousou no seu ombro.

- Olá minha amiga, pronta para uma viajem muito longa? - a coruja soltou um pio baixo o que seu dono entendeu como um sim. Enfiou novamente a mão no bolso interno do casaco e retirou o bilhete que escrevera ainda a pouco. Prendeu à na perna estendida da coruja e acariciou suas penas suavemente. - Leve isso pra ela, você sabe onde ela está. - dando uma bicadinha carinhosa no dono a coruja logo levantou vôo. O Homem ficou observando ela se distanciar e quando ela desapareceu no céu ele recomeçou a caminhar, de repente estacou como se houvesse se lembrado de algo, olhou para os lados como para constatar que não havia ninguém olhando e com um giro e um estalo de chicote desapareceu.

Já era 2 horas da tarde e Sarah ainda não almoçara, estava imersa em livros e anotações precisava traduzir aquela runas, encontrara já a muito tempo em uma escavação documentos antigos escritos em runas, na época não se aprofundara muito na pesquisa, mais agora, talvez esses pergaminhos respondessem muitas coisa.

Sarah uma mulher morena de olhos negros e cabelos levemente ondulados se encontrava na mesa de seu escritório desde que acordara, havia livros abertos e papeis jogados por toda a parte, já estava nessa pesquisa a um ano, desde que recebera a noticia. Um ano, e conseguira poucos avanços, tivera muita sorte de se lembrar desses pergaminhos, porque se não fossem eles... Mais ela não podiam desistir, tinha que prosseguir, precisava ajudar-lo!

Sarah parou por um minuto alguma coisa cairá e olhou a sua volta, uma pilha de livros havia desabado, definitivamente nunca fora uma pessoa organizada, mais isso já era exagero, afastou esse pensamento, não era hora pra fazer faxina, respirou fundo e voltou a se concentrar em mais um os vários livros na sua frente.

Parecia que cada vez aquela busca se tornava mais difícil, já não bastava todos os documentos serem escritos em um tipo de runas que não era usado a pelo menos 200 anos, parecia que todos os possíveis registros daquilo haviam sido destruídos ou apenas desapareceram sem deixar nenhum rastro. Alguém pareciam temer o que esses documentos poderiam revelar.

Sarah foi interrompida mais uma vez, ouvira batidas na janela, uma coruja, Sarah sorriu em reconhecimento, se dirigiu a janela e a abriu no que a coruja entrou voando e pousou em seu braço.

- Olá, - disse ela acariciando a coruja - o que você trouxe pra mim? - ela retirou o bilhete que estava preso em uma das pernas da coruja e a colocou eu um poleiro perto da janela - Descanse, você deve estar exausta. - A coruja deu um pio baixinho como se para confirmar o que Sarah havia dito. Sarah sorriu e voltou a se concentra no bilhete que receberá. Sabia de quem era e isso só fez aumentar a expectativa. Desenrolou o bilhete e sentiu uma enxurrado de sentimentos a ler as poucas palavras.

"Ele está aqui, chegou hoje pela manhã com dois amigos. Achei que gostaria de saber.  
Abraços, John  
P.S.: Aparatar é mais seguro."

Sarah não sabia se ficava feliz ou se ficava preocupada, e se acontecesse alguma coisa.

Sorriu ao ler o postscript , John deveria saber que ela iria imediatamente. Olhou para si mesma, com certeza não seria uma boa idéia aparatar de pijama no meio da cidade, mais não era só isso olhou para os papeis e livros espalhados pelo escritório não podia abandonar a pesquisa mais também não poderia ficar ali enquanto tudo acontecia na Inglaterra. Optou por um meio termo.

- Willy, Willy! - disse ela mais auto do que pretendia. Uma criatura de orelhas grandes e olhos esbugalhados surgiu na sua frente.

- Me chamou Srta. Sarah? - perguntou com uma voz muito fina.

- Chamei sim, eu preciso de uma favor Willy - disse ela apressada - e estou voltando pra Londres hoje, pra falar a verdade estou voltando daqui alguns minutos, tenho a penas que tomar um banho e me trocar. Preciso que você pegue algumas roupas minhas, e que pegue a minha pesquisa também. Leve tudo pra Londres, você pode fazer isso?

- Willy faz, mais minha senhora ainda não comeu, - disse o elfo como se todo o resto não tivesse importância - minha senhora vai ficar doente se continuar assim, sem querer comer nada!

Sarah sorriu, era engraçado que Willy se preocupasse mais com a sua saúde do que ela mesma.

- Escute Willy, agora não da tempo, mais eu juro que assim que eu chegar em casa eu como tudo que você quiser, ok? - o elfo pareceu um pouco contrariada mais concordou com a cabeça - Então arrume tudo pra mim e confio em você Willy. Ah, dê-lhe água e comida - disse apontando a coruja – e a leve também - mal tinha acabado de falar e já sairá correndo pela porta do escritório. Precisava chegar o mais rápido possível.

Na Caverna os moradores de Godric"s Hollow continuavam a comentar sobre seus mais recentes visitantes, a noite já tardava e eles continuavam a falar, cada um expunha sua teoria sobre quem seriam e o que estariam fazendo ali. A velha Mafalda Campbell era a autora das teoria mais maldosas deixando Doris cada vez mais irritada.

No andar de cima, os três visitantes nem imaginavam tanto estardalhaço por sua causa.

Harry encarava o teto do quarto que dividia com Rony, tentando distinguir o que estava sentindo, uma angustia terrível se apossara de si quando virá as lapides de seus pais, mais ao mesmo tempo se sentira aliviado ou até se podia dizer feliz, depois de tantos anos finalmente fora até lá, se chocara ao perceber que nunca havia ido visitar os túmulos de seus pais. Enquanto esteve lá conversou com eles, falou do que estava acontecendo no mundo bruxo, das horcruxes que tinha que encontrar e falou até de seus amigos e de Gina. Sentiu como se eles realmente estivessem escutando, e quem sabe, talvez estivesse mesmo. Depois de contar tudo se sentiu como se tirassem um pouco de todo o peso que carregava nas costa. Ele desabafou tudo, não que já não tivesse feito isso com Mione e Rony, mais era diferente, ele contara tudo a seus pais.

Virou-se Rony já estava dormindo provavelmente Hermione também já estaria. No silencio da noite conseguiu distinguir vozes no andar de baixo, deduziu que deveria haver pessoas no bar, afinal era uma sexta-feira. Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, quando já estava quase cochilando, ouviu a voz de Hermione em sua cabeça "Não se esqueça de fechar a mente Harry", Harry sorriu ainda de olhos fechados, Hermione vinha repetindo isso pra ele e Rony todas as noites e mesmo assim Harry esquecera. Tentou não pensar em nada, afinal era assim que aprenderá a fechar a mente, o sono foi voltando aos poucos, e ele acabou adormecendo. Teve uma noite tranqüila, sem sonhos perturbadores ou qualquer tipo de preocupação.

- Harry, Rony acordem! - Harry abriu os olhos e os fecha logo em seguida devido a claridade. Hermione entrara no quarto e pelo jeito já abrira as janelas, se sentou na cama colocando os óculos e tentando se acostumar com a luz que entrava pela janela. Com certeza estava um dia lindo. Rony enfiara a cabeça debaixo do travesseiro em forma de protesto.

- Só mais dez minutos, por favor! - disse Rony com a voz sendo abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Rony acorda, olha o Harry já até levantou - disse Hermione tentando convencer-lo a se levantar.

Rony não respondeu e Hermione olhou para Harry pedindo socorro.  
- Taca água que ele acorda! - sugeriu Harry com um sorriso maroto. Hermione já ia ralhar com Harry mais pareceu considerar a idéia. Os roncos de Rony cessaram pelo jeito ele estava escutando. Mione retirou a varinha do bolso e apontou para a cabeça de Rony.

- Aguamen...

- Pronto, pronto já levantei! - Rony levantou com um salto da cama.  
Harry nem tentou conter a gargalhada no que foi acompanhado por Hermione. Rony lançou um falso olhar indignado para Hermione se sentando outra vez na cama.

Então você ia me molhar, não é?

- Só um pouquinho respondeu com cara de inocente que de nada convencia.

Sei! disse ele a puxando para seu colo e lhe dando um beijo que logo foi correspondido.

Harry vendo que estava sobrando, pegou algumas roupas em sua mochila e foi tomar um banho. Rony e Hermione começaram a namorar logo depois do casamento de Gui e Fluer. Os dois já estavam "se dando bem" desde o ataque a Hogwarts mais pelo jeito Rony só teve coragem para pedir ela em namoro depois do casamento. O perigo eminente do ataque pareceu ter dado a seus amigos o empurrãozinho que faltava, Harry ficou feliz pelos dois, já não era sem tempo, os dois brigavam tanto que um dia ia acabar em casamento. Harry ligou o chuveiro e deixou água cair sobre sua cabeça. Ao ver Rony e Hermione juntos ele se lembrou da sua ruivinha. Como estaria Gina agora? Durante os dias que Harry passara na Toca ele evitou se aproximar, não sabia se iria resistir. Gina estava cada vez mais linda e apesar de tudo estava se mantendo forte. Agira normalmente com Harry no pouco tempo que passaram juntos, mais sempre com Rony e Hermione por perto, conversaram, na maioria das vezes sobre assuntos banais, quadribol o casamento de Gui e Gina até ajudara o trio a escapar da Toca. Sim escapar, a Sra. Weasley se negava a permitir que qualquer um dos três saíssem de casa sem a proteção de pelo menos metade da Ordem, imagine se falassem que iriam sair numa caçada pelo pais. O fato de terem praticamente fugido não os livrou da bronca. Na manhã anterior, o trio recebeu um berrador no qual a Sra. Weasley deixava bem claro o quanto estava zangada e ordenava que os três voltassem para casa imediatamente. O episodio com o berrador foi no mínimo embaraçoso, talvez porque quando eles receberam a carta os três haviam acabado de chegar ao povoado e tiveram de sair correndo para que ninguém visse a carta literalmente berrando no meio da rua.

Harry fechou o chuveiro, e se vestiu ali mesmo no banheiro. Afinal Hermione provavelmente ainda estaria no seu quarto. Estava certo Hermione ainda estava no quarto, sentada no colo de Rony. Harry pigarreou anunciando que já estava ali. Hermione se afastou de Rony com um salto. Harry riu ao ver que a amiga estava vermelha.

Ah, eh... eu vou deixar você terminarem de se arrumar espero vocês lá e baixo Hermione saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Rony também evitando encarar Harry murmurou alguma coisa que Harry entendeu como "vou tomar banho" se fechando no banheiro logo em seguida.

Sarah aparatou em um beco protegida pelas sombras da parede, não seria nada bom que os moradores da cidade há vissem, olhou em volta não havia ninguém por perto, tirou do bolso da veste com muito cuidado uma capa prateada, A enrolou no corpo cobrindo até a cabeça, ficara invisível. Agora sim poderia andar sem que ninguém a visse. Se encaminhando para fora do beco que dava para rua principal começou a observar o vilarejo. Fazia muitos anos que não ia aquele lugar mais parecia que nada havia mudado, os casarões, a rua recoberta de paralelepípedos, as árvores, até mesmo as pessoas pareciam ser as mesma, andando calmamente pela rua. Sorriu, aquela cidade lhe trazia boas recordações, uma lagrima solitária desceu pelo seu rosto, sim tinha boas recordações mais também tina recordações tristes.

Ela caminho pela rua até chegar à casa que procurava não muito grande, o jardim já havia sido cobrindo pela relva, com certeza o dono não se preocupava em cuidar dele. Parou, fitou a casa por um momento ainda por baixo da capa e sorriu novamente. Encaminhou-se até a porta e bateu. Ouviu movimentação dentro da casa e logo a porta se abriu. Um homem moreno de olhos cansados sorria, por um momento pareceu confuso ao não ver ninguém mais pareceu entender tudo logo em seguida se afastando como se alguém fosse entrar. Ele evidentemente não dormia a algumas noites as olheiras eram visíveis.

Assim que entrou na casa Sarah deixou que a capa caísse no chão, depois de alguns segundos em silencio entre a visitante e o dono da casa, Sarah saltou no pescoço do homem que no inicio pareceu surpreso mais logo retribuiu ao abraço. Se passou algum tempo no qual os dois permaneceram abraçados. Sarah se afastou com um misto de alegria e lagrimas no rosto. O homem estendeu a mão secando as lagrimas de Sarah.

Hey, porque você está chorando? perguntou o homem.

Ela sorriu secando as lagrimas que teimavam em cair.

Não é nada, só estou feliz em te ver! respondeu.

Vamos entre, disse ele a guiando para uma pequena sala direita. A sala era confortável e muito acolhedora duas poltronas na frete da lareira que estava apagada devido a época do ano, Um sofá e uma pequena mesinha de centro de madeira escura. Sarah se sentou em uma das poltronas enquanto John se sentava na outra. John ficou a observar Sarah, ela parecia tão frágil lhe dava vontade de protegê-la, porem aquela aparência não era de toda verdadeira, Sarah era muito forte mais do que todos imaginavam, ela possuía uma coragem incomunal e um coração maior ainda. John sempre a admirará. Sarah percebeu que estava sendo avaliada e sorriu constrangida.

Como estão as coisas aqui? começou ela Não é fácil ficar a par de tudo do outro lado do oceano.  
Está tudo como da ultima vez, ataque, trouxas mortos por todos os lados, desaparecimentos, respondeu e parece que tudo piorou depois da morte de Dumbledore. Ele não teme mais ninguém!

E ele John? ela pareceu aflita Como ele está? Você o viu? Você viu o Harry?

Se acalme, pelo que pude perceber ele esta bem, o vi quando foi na antiga casa, parecia triste mais estava bem, havia mais duas pessoas com ele um garoto ruivo um dos garotos do Arthur acho, e uma garota morena que não rechoneci. Ficou lá algum tempo até que chegaram comensais Sarah arregalou os olhos não se preocupe ele saíram antes que os vissem. Elas soltou um suspiro aliviado. Eu não os vejo desde então, perguntei ao Robert o dono da hospedaria onde eles ficaram, ele disse que eles se foram. ela pareceu desapontada, ele já tinham ido Provavelmente voltaram pra casa finalizou John.

Mais que casa John? perguntou ela Pelo que sei Harry não tem casa, e pelo que Dumbledore dizia aqueles tios deles estavam esperando a primeira oportunidade para colocá-lo para fora! disse ela com amargura na voz.

Estava na hora, hoje era seu ultimo dia em Godric's Hollow. E só tinha mais um lugar para visitar, sua antiga casa. Harry, Rony e Hermione caminhavam tranquilamente pela rua, não fora muito difícil descobrir onde ficava a casa, Harry pensara em perguntar para o hospedeiro mais Hermione o alertara de que isso poderia levantar suspeitas, mais a resposta lhe veio de graça. A sorte parecia finalmente estar de volta ao seu lado.

...Flash back...

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam sentados tomando o café da manhã enquanto conversavam baixinho sobre como descobririam onde ficava a casa sem perguntar a ninguém, Rony havia sugerido que utilizassem legislimencia em um dos habitantes da cidade, mais Hermione destacara essa opção lembrando que apesar dos três terem progredido muito não só em legislimencia e oclumencia mais também na magia em geral eles não poderiam invadir a mente de um trouxa sem levantar suspeitas, a magia deixa rastros, mesmo a que não precisa de uma varinha para ser executada. E magia naquele povoado que parecia ser inteiramente trouxa poderia ser muito facilmente detectada seja por Voldemort ou pelo ministério que parecia ter como objetivo infernizar a vida de Harry.

No bar havia apenas mais duas pessoas alem do trio, o dono da hospedaria e um homem moreno de cabelos castanhos, que Harry reparara, estivera no bar todos os dias desde a sua chegada, o homem sempre ficava em uma mesa ao fundo, estava sempre sozinho e quase nunca falava com os outros fregueses do bar. Por um segundo o olhar de Harry e do homem se cruzou, o homem se permitiu um sorriso discreto e se levantou Harry chegou a pensar que ele estava se dirigindo a sua mesa, desviou a mão até o bolso e apertou a varinha se preparando para luta se fosse preciso. Nos últimos tempos Harry adotara o lema de Moody "Vigilância Constante" ao chegar a cerca de três metros de onde ele e os amigos estavam, Harry segurou a varinha ainda mais forte porem o homem se virou se dirigindo ao balcão. Harry soltou a varinha e olhou para os amigos os dois pareceram não perceber nada e talvez realmente nada tivesse acontecido. O Homem se sentara próximo ao balcão e falava com Robert como se falasse com um velho amigo. Harry percebeu que o Homem falava em um tom de voz um pouco mais alto que o normal, como se não se importassem que os três pudessem ouvi-los.

... mais a casa ainda continua abandonada Robert? perguntou

Acho que sim desde o incêndio que ninguém mais vai lá pelo que sei, há quem diga que a casa é mal assombrada, e eu sinceramente não duvido o homem chamado John riu. Eu sei que você sabe de alguma coisa mais sobre isso John, algo que não quer me contar.

Harry que ouvia a conversa sem muito interresse sentiu que devia prestar mais atenção, qualquer segredo relacionado aquele povoado poderia lhe interessar. Apurou os ouvidos mais continuou olhando para o próprio prato.

John não conteve a risada pareceu se divertir com a afirmação do homem.  
Você pode até rir, mais tem alguma coisa naquela colina, desde que os Potter morreram que aquela casa parece esconder mais do que escombros e madeira velha. Ao ouvir o sobrenome Rony e Hermione pareceram levar um choque, Harry percebendo que poderiam ser reconhecido chutou a canela de Rony por de baixo da mesa. Agora os três estavam escutando a conversa atentamente.

Você se lembra que no verão muitas famílias subiam o rio para pescar ou acampar na floresta perto da casa deles? Nem isso fazem mais, as pessoas sentem medo John, essa cidade guarda historias estranhas, mais o fato da morte dos Potter ter sido no mesmo dia do grande incêndio pra mim não foi conhecidencia.

Não vejo porque não vão mais acampar na floresta, eu sei que o caminho é o mesmo, seguir a rua principal até o a bifurcação mais para ir acampar o caminho é o da esquerda e o da casa dos Potter e o da direita.

... Fim do flash back...

A casa era um sobrado abandonado, não se espantava que os moradores da cidade a chamassem de mão assombrada. O jardim que fora outrora limpo e bem cuidado agora havia sido invadido pela relva as folhas caídas das arvores se acumulavam sem ter ninguém para recolhe-las. Olhando para cima percebeu que uma das janelas não tinha vidro, provavelmente havia se quebrado, afinal tudo parecia em mal estado naquele lugar. Harry sentiu um aperto no coração por ver a casa de seus pais em tal estado. Ele se adiantou quando estava com a mão na maçaneta Hermione o segurou pelo braço.

Tem certeza que é seguro Harry? perguntou preocupada

Harry não respondeu, não sabia se era seguro ou não entrar na casa mais precisava entrar, girou a maçaneta a porta se abriu com um rangido agudo. Harry entrou sendo seguido por Rony e Hermione. Nada o poderia preparar para a cena que presenciava naquele momento. Por dentro, assim como por fora a casa mostrava sinais de abandono. A sala um cômodo espaçoso, estava destruída, o corrimão da escada fora quebrado e o sofá que parecia ter sido um dia confortável, Harry pode perceber fora de uma cor bem clara apresentava rasgos aparentes, sobre a lareira rostos conhecido lhe acenavam, Harry sentiu uma lagrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto, "estava em casa" Harry chegou mais perto para poder observar melhor os porta retratos sobre a lareira, lá estava ele no colo de Sirius gargalhando pelas cócegas que o padrinho lhe fazia, ele recém nascido com o pai com cara de bobo, ele com os pais no que lhe pareceu o jardim. Havia fotos de Harry por toda casa.

Entrando por uma porta lateral Harry se viu em uma biblioteca o cômodo era menor do que a sala, e as paredes estavam abarrotadas de livros e todos os tamanhos, havia uma escrivaninha de madeira coberta por pergaminhos em uma aparente desordem, um dos envelopes chamou atenção de Harry, Já estava amarelado, e as bordas já aparentava sinais de que fora atacado pelas traças, Harry o pegou cuidadosamente, como se caso não o fizesse o envelope pudesse desmanchar em suas mãos, estava endereçado a Sarah McKinnon e tinha como remetente Lily Potter, aparentemente ela não tivera tempo de enviar a carta, Harry se perguntou quem seria aquela mulher a qual sua mãe se correspondia, nunca ouvira falar dela mais depois perguntaria a Lupim, talvez ele soubesse. Harry tentou retirar a carta do envelope mais sentiu que talvez o rasgasse então o recolocou sobre a mesa com cuidado. 

Voltou a sala, Rony e Hermione ainda estavam lá, Harry subiu as escadas com dificuldade, não havia corrimão e os degraus e madeira haviam apodrecido com o tempo. No andar de cima a situação era mais precária, as taboas rangiam enquanto ele passava e algumas vigas do telhado haviam caído. Se esquivando das vigas caídas Harry chegou até o fim do corredor havia duas portas, ou melhor, uma única porta, pois a da esquerda conservava apenas o portal, da porta em si só havia algumas lascas de madeira no chão. Harry entrou primeiro no da direita. Havia um berço uma estante com brinquedos e uma pequena cômoda. Os moveis eram brancos o quarto era todo decorado em vermelho em dourado, as cores da Grifinória. Na estante havia muitos brinquedos a maioria quebradods mais um em especial chamou sua atenção, não era bem um brinquedo era um pomo de ouro, o pomo que Harry vira seu pai brincando dentro da penseira de Snape. O pomo que seu pai "pegara emprestado", Harry sorriu, um sorriso triste, emocionado as lagrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto. O pomo repousava imóvel dento de uma pequena caixa de vidro, Harry estendeu a mão para pega-la mais teve um pequeno sobressalto, ao tocar a caixa o pomo começou a se debater freneticamente dentro da caixa como se tivesse sentido a presença dele. Harry retirou a caixa da estante e abrindo a pequena caixa e deixando o pomo livre, manteve o olhar atento seguindo o pomo e quando já estava quase escapando Harry o capturou outra vez, Harry ficou ali brincando com o pomo por alguns minutos até que percebeu que o tempo estava passando, recolocou o pomo dentro da caixinha e está em seu bolso.

No da esquerda, o quarto sem porta havia uma cama de casal de madeira escura um guarda roupas e uma poltrona. Tudo parecia extremamente aconchegante. Harry entrou para ver mais de perto, se assustou ao constatar o numero de objetos quebrados dentro do cômodo, parecia que houvera uma explosão dentro daquele quarto; porta retratos, abajures tudo que se quebrasse estava estilhaçado, sobre uma pequena cômoda havia cacos de um vaso e flores mortas que ele reconheceu como sendo Lírios. Aquele deveria ser o quarto de seus pais. Harry ouviu alguém subindo as escadas e aparentemente estava correndo. Momentos depois apareceu Hermione ofegante na porta do quarto. Harry se virou preocupado.

- Harry temos que ir rápido! - disse ela aflita  
- Se acalma Mione, o que aconteceu?- Perguntou Harry.  
- Eu ouvi um barulho lá fora, e fui verificar, eu vi comensais Harry, eles vieram atrás de nós! 


	3. Em busca de respostas

Cap. 2  
Em busca de respostas

Depois que Hermione vira os comensais da Morte na entrada da casa em Godric's Hollow, Harry foi embora, não iria lutar não naquele lugar, a casa de seus pais já havia presenciado lutas e mortes o bastante não seria justo aquele lugar se tornasse palco de mais violência.

Uma leve brisa tocava seu rosto, o sol já se punha a oeste, mais Harry permanecia imóvel. Já havia se passado, mas de um ano que estivera naquele lugar pela ultima vez e ele parecia estar intocado desde então. Estava no centro de um pequena praça, ao seu redor as mesmas casas cobertas de fuligem e com a pintura descascada, as mesmas janelas quebradas com os montes de lixo na entrada. Na ultima vez que estivera naquela praça tinha junto de si, um enorme cão preto pulando de lado para o outro correndo atrás do rabo e assustando os pássaros. 

Nunca sentira tanta falta do padrinho como naquele momento, estar ali, na sede da Ordem, "A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black", a casa que Sirius tanto odiava e onde ficara confinado por tanto tempo. Hermione se aproximou dele lentamente colocou a mão em seu ombro como em sinal de apoio ao amigo e murmurou para ele.

- Vamos Harry, temos que entrar, é perigoso aqui.

Harry obedeceu mais continuou em silencio. Ele subiu os degraus de pedra gastos, observou mais uma vez a maçaneta de prata em forma de serpente. Puxou a varinha e tocou a maçaneta de leve, logo em seguida ouviram ruídos metálicos e a porta se abriu rangendo.

O trio cruzou a soleira da porta e a fechou atrás de si. O hall ainda estava claro devido a luz fraca que entrava pela janela. Deixou a mochila escorregar pelos seus ombros e a deixou cair no chão com um baque seco. Harry ouviu Rony e Hermione murmurando alguma coisa entre si mais não conseguiu distinguir o que era e também não se interessou naquele momento, as lembranças vieram como uma avalanche. O dia em que estivera na sede pela primeira vez, a conversa que tivera com a ordem sobre a "arma", as limpezas feitas na casa, o medo que sentira de ser expulso de Hogwarts, quando pedira ao padrinho que fosse morar ali caso isso acontecesse, a festa quando Rony e Hermione se tornaram monitores, o dia que o Sr. Weasley fora atacado, a alegria de Sirius quando a Sra. Weasley disse que passariam o Natal ali... Harry sorriu ao se lembrar da felicidade de Sirius em não passar o natal sozinho.

Rony leve as mochilas lá pra cima, eu vou ver o que arranjo na cozinha Harry foi acordado de seus devaneios pela voz de Hermione não esperem muito, não sou nenhuma Sra. Weasley na cozinha e provavelmente não dever ter comida aqui.

Hermione já se dirigia a cozinha, quando Harry assimilou o que ela havia dito, e teve uma idéia de súbito.

Chame o Dobby!  
Ao perceber a cara de descontentamento de Hermione, pelo jeito ela ainda não desistira da luta pela liberdade dos elfos domésticos, Harry emendou.

Você pode pegar dinheiro na minha mochila para paga-lo mais tarde Hermione pareceu mais contente depois das palavras de Harry e se dirigiu a cozinha. 

Já havia escurecido a algum tempo quando Sarah chegou em sua casa em Londres, com toda certeza Willy estivera bem ocupado desde que chegara, a casa estava impecavelmente limpa, o que não condizia a uma casa que não era utilizada a muitos anos. Na realidade Sarah só mantinha aquela casa porque ela havia sido de seus pais, pois desde que acabara seus estudos havia passado pouquíssimo tempo na Inglaterra, até menos do que queria para falar a verdade e como seu irmão também não se interessava pela casa ele a ficara inutilizada. A casa estava exatamente do jeito que lembrava. Os mesmos moveis os mesmos quadros, tudo em seu devido lugar.

Ela se jogou no sofá colocando os pés para cima como costumava fazer quando era adolescente.

Finalmente a Srta. Sarah chegou, Willy já estava preocupado o elfo entrou na sala aparvalhado, o elfo olho para Sarah largada no sofá Srta. Sarah, sente-se direito, sua mãe não gostaria de te vê-la assim, não não. Sarah se ajeitou no sofá obediente não conseguindo conter o sorriso Agora vamos,vamos a Srta. Sarah precisa comer, ela prometeu a Willy que iria comer, a Srta. Sarah está deixado Willy louco, assim Willy não pode cuidar dela continuou falando enquanto se dirigia a cozinha.

Sarah seguiu o elfo, se lembrou de sua fala ainda naquela tarde "...prometo que como tudo que você quiser..." se arrependeu de ter dito isso, com toda certeza Sarah hoje iria para cama 5 quilos mais gorda. Ao entrar na cozinha confirmou a suas suspeitas,a mesa se encontrava coberta dos mais variados pratos e Willy ainda remexia algumas panelas sobre o fogão. Sarah deixou escapar um suspiro, e se rendeu ao "sacrifício" de comer toda aquela comida deliciosa. 

A luz do sol já invadia o quarto, já se passara mais de uma semana desde que ele chegara ao largo. Harry estava de pé junto a janela no quarto mesmo quarto que dividira com Rony a um ano e meio atrás. Rony já havia descido mais Harry permanecera mais alguns minutos com a desculpa que ia terminar de se trocar. Harry não dormira bem aquela noite, não porque tivera algum tipo de sonho estranho, na verdade nem tivera tempo de sonhar. Acordara diversas vezes durante a noite.

Harry deixou a janela e se dirigiu a cozinha, ao passar pelas escadas registrou mentalmente que tinha que descobrir um jeito de tirar aquela cabeças de elfos dali, ao chegar a cozinha via que Rony já estavam comento enquanto Hermione lia o jornal

' Bom dia disse ele alguma noticia Mione?  
Olha isso Hermione estendeu o jornal e Harry percebeu um sorriso de contentamento no rosto de Hermione.

A cada linha que Harry lia o sorriso em seu rosto ia aumentando, a noticia de que Hogwarts reabriria, tinha lhe dado uma esperança. Ele já havia decidido que não retornaria aquele ano mais para os outros alunos, voltar para a escola com toda certeza, seria a melhor escolha.  
Quando acabou de ler o jornal, percebeu que Dobby já havia colocado um prato em sua frente. Dobby e Winky chegaram no Largo na mesma noite que o trio, a idéia inicial era trazer somente Dobby mais ele se recusara a deixar Winky sozinha em Hogwarts, esta estava com uma aparência melhor, parecia ter se conformado com a perda de seu antigo dono e o fato de estar novamente trabalhando em uma casa ajudara bastante. A elfa ainda encarava Hermione como se ela fosse louca, e ao contrario de Dobby não aceitara o pagamento que a garota lhe oferecera. Dobby assim que viu Harry teve um ataque entérico, o elfo não parava de repetir o quanto estava feliz em servir Harry Potter e seu amigos em quanto dava pequenos pulinhos de excitação.

Harry comeu o seu prato de ovos com bacon com gosto, não era a comida da Sra. Weasley mais lhe lembrava a comida de Hogwarts. 

Ainda era cedo quando Sarah acordou, dormia no mesmo quarto que lhe pertencera na adolescência, agora parecendo inadequado a sua idade, com pôsters de bandas e de times de quadribol.

Nos últimos dias ficara sabendo de mais coisas do que gostaria. O desaparecimento o Sr. Olivaras e do Sr. Fortescue a morte de Amélia Bones, varia famílias bruxas deixando o pais. Não era isso que ela imaginava ser quando finalmente voltasse a Inglaterra, o lugar que tanto amava que a muito fora privada. Ainda tinha a frustração de não poder fazer nada por aqueles que amava.

Sarah finalmente se levantou, não adiantava nada ficar naquela cama, foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho se vestiu e foi só quando retornou ao quarto e foi apanhar sua varinha sobre o criado mudo que ela percebeu, havia uma porta retrato ali ela o pegou com carinho lá estava ela e mais alguns rostos conhecido acenando, mais o que chamou sua atenção foi o garoto moreno ao seu lado. Como sentia sua falta... Surgiu um flash de luz em sua mente. Já sabia onde Harry estava, apanhando a varinha e colocando o porta retrato de volta no lugar Sarah saiu correndo.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam trancados na sala de estar o Largo a horas.Em seu ultimo dia em Hogwarts, Harry pedira a Hermione que procurasse informações sobre possíveis objetos deixados pelos fundadores ou registros sobre a vida de Tom Riddle antes de se tornar Voldemort. Hermione fizera um ótimo trabalho, conseguira vários livros sobre os fundadores pegará alguns jornais antigos, Harry nunca soubera tanto sobre alguém em tão pouco tempo, os fundadores eram bruxos fascinantes, mais até agora Harry não encontrará nada que lhe interessasse.

Harry retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos os colocando de volta logo em seguida,virou a pagina, ele não conseguia mais se concentrar já estava ali a horas! Rony estava lendo a mais um dos muito jornais com uma cara nem um pouco convidativa enquanto Hermione examinava um pergaminho antigo. Harry olhou para ela com mais atenção, o que seria aquele pergaminho, a amiga parecia muito concentrada e parecia satisfeita com o que estava lendo.

Mio... Harry iria perguntar pelo pergaminho mais foi interrompido por um grito de Hermione!

ACHEI! 


	4. Reencontros

cap. 3  
Reencontros

-ACHEI! gritou Hermione eufórica Harry olha achei!

Harry pegou o pergaminho com cuidado, Rony se aproximou para poder ler também. Aquilo parecia uma ficha com os dados de alguém, nome, data de nascimento, nome dos pais. Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver a quem pertencia à ficha. Aquela era a ficha de Tom Riddle.

Hermione onde você conseguiu isso?

Hermione pareceu desconfortável repentinamente.

Nos registros da escola, ficam num armário da biblioteca, peguei no dia do embarque pra casa respondeu ela evitando encará-los. tem um desse de cada aluno que passou por Hogwarts, e eu achei que poderia encontrar alguma coisa.

Harry e Rony olharam para ela desconfiados, conheciam Hermione o suficiente para saber que ela estava escondendo algo sobre a origem dos documentos.

Mais olha Harry, aqui tem o endereço do orfanato, do orfanato que você nos contou Disse ela tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Harry esqueceu a desconfiança e olhou para o pergaminho com mais atenção, com toda certeza, o orfanato seria um bom lugar para esconder uma das Horcruxes. Afinal bem ou mau Tom crescera lá!

Hermione? chamou Rony ainda serio mais com um olhar de curiosidade  
Hum?  
Hermione, Madame Pince sabe que você pegou isto? perguntou ele agora com um sorriso maroto.

Pelo jeito Rony havia chegado a um ponto crucial, pois Hermione ficou vermelha e começou a tossir. Harry não pode evitar a risada.

Hermione Granger você afanou esses documentos? perguntou Rony

Hermione parou de tossir mais ainda assim não respondeu, apenas olhou para Rony e Harry com aquela cara de criança que fora apanhada fazendo arte. Harry e Rony caíram na gargalhada.

Parem de rir! disse ela ainda vermelha não tem graça e eu vou devolver!  
Me desculpe Mione, disse Rony mais tem sim, meu Merlim o mundo está mesmo perdido a Srta. perfeição afanando documentos da biblioteca Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar e não me olhe com essa cara Mione, isso não é uma critica é apenas um... Comentário!

Harry estava sentado no parapeito da janela do antigo quarto de Sirius, ele sempre ia para lá quando precisava pensar, o sol nascera há pouco tempo e Harry já acordara há muito tempo. Sonhara com Gina mais uma vez, como sentia falta da sua ruivinha. Seu coração a queria perto de si, mais sua mente sabia que deveria manter-la afastada. Harry olhou mais uma vez pela janela e sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo observado. Harry olhou mais uma vez agora com mais atenção, mais não viu ninguém. Levantou-se e fechou a cortinas. Devia estar ficando louco. Saiu pela porta pensando se Dobby já teria preparado o café. 

Aquele era com certeza o seu lugar preferido. O cômodo não era muito grande como todos os outros da casa. Um armário de madeira, uma cama coberta por uma chocha de crochê e varias almofadas, uma escrivaninha e uma estante onde estavam seus livros e alguns porta-retratos. Não era nada de muito luxo mais ali se sentia protegida. Gina passara a maior parte de seu tempo no ultimo mês ali.  
Apesar de estar de ferias Gina passara todo o seu tempo livre com a cabeça enfiada em seus livros. Era o único jeito que conseguira de distrair sua mente. Estava proibida por medidas de segurança até mesmo de ir até o topo do morro onde costumava voar um pouco para espairecer. Então se trancara ali. Pelo menos estava aproveitando com alguma coisa útil, com certeza se voltasse à escola seria a melhor aluna do sexto ano, praticamente devorara todos os antigos livros de Rony, e até que conseguira fazer todos os feitiços muito bem. Ela sorriu ao perceber o quanto estava parecendo Hermione aquele jeito. Onde estaria sua amiga? Gina suspirou afastando os pensamentos que lhe vieram na cabeça e voltou a se concentrar no seu livro. 

Harry já havia se trocado e se encaminhava para a cozinha juntamente com Rony e Hermione. Rony parecia já ter esquecido os acontecimentos do dia anterior e se Hermione ainda se lembrava, parecia decidida a esquecer.

Quando já estavam ao pé da escada Harry se pos em estado de alerta ao ouvir um barulho na maçaneta da porta de entrada. Ele imediatamente alertou Hermione e Rony que se calaram imediatamente. Harry escorregou a mão até o bolso segurando a varinha firmemente, o rosto de Snape veio imediatamente a sua cabeça, a casa ainda estava sob o feitiço de fidelius, mais ele sabia sua localização. O segredo da fechadura tinha sido trocado por Hermione, e deveria ser por isso que o visitante estava tendo tanta dificuldade em abrir.  
Harry fez sinais para os amigos indicando que Mione iria abrir a porta e que os dois restantes deveriam azaras quem entrasse.  
Hermione apontou sua varinha para fechadura e dela sai um pequeno lampejo e luz branca que acertou a porta fazendo com que essa se abrisse imediatamente Harry e Rony lançaram azarações para imobilizar o visitante, mais aparentemente este fora mais rápido e conjurara um escudo.

Preciso de uma bandeira branca, ou vocês vão me deixar entrar? Harry reconheceu a voz do antigo professor no mesmo instante.  
Professor Lupin, disse abaixando a varinha O que faz aqui?  
Imaginei que estivessem aqui, respondeu então, posso entrar?

Harry olhou desconfiado, Lupin sorriu  
Harry seu patrono é um veado, satisfeito?

O trio se afastou deixando o homem entrar e logo depois fechando a porta.

Estávamos indo tomar café? disse Hermione nos acompanha?

Os quatro se dirigiram a cozinha onde encontraram os dois elfo já preparando o café. Lupin se sentou e encarou o trio serio.

Vocês por um acaso tem noção do perigo que correrão fugindo da toca daquele jeito? começou o professor vocês poderiam ter sido capturados.

Mais professor não teriam nos deixado sair sem que fugíssemos disse Hermione como que pede desculpas.

Isso não é motivo retrucou vocês poderiam ter falado conosco se explicassem...  
Mas nós tentamos interrompeu Rony enquanto apanhava uma torrada mamãe não nos deixou nem começar a fala.

Lupin abriu a boca mais a fechou de novo.

Se vocês ao menos explicassem o que precisão fazer com tanta urgência assim, talvez pudéssemos ajudar disse Lupim cansado.

Professor, disse Harry que até então se mantivera calado se Dumbledore quisesse que a Ordem da Fênix ficasse sabendo ele mesmo teria contado, porém ele me deu ordens diretas para que não contasse isso a ninguém que não fosse Rony ou Hermione, não importa o que acontecesse, e por mais que eu confiei em você, eu realmente não posso dizer.

Lupin repentinamente pareceu ficar sem argumentos, não poderia questionar uma ordem de Dumbledore, e se ele confiara essa missão ao três era porque eles eram capazes como já provaram por tantas vezes.

Só me prometam uma coisa pediu Lupim tomem cuidado, não faça nenhuma bobagem Harry, não deixe que o desejo e vingança te corrompa.

Harry entendeu que Lupim estava falando de Snape, e se sentiu agradecido pela preocupação do amigo. Harry não disse nada apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Professor, como está minha família? perguntou Rony quase que em tom de desespero.

Estão bem respondeu no que Rony soltou um suspiro em alivio na medida do possível é claro, Molly tem ocasionais crise de choro mais depois que Gui e Fleur foram ficar lá na Toca ela está bem melhor, Fred e Jorge também voltaram aparentemente sua mãe fica bem melhor quando tem os filhos por perto.

Professor, chamou Hermione e Gina, esta bem?

Harry sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir o nome de Gina.

Gina adotou um costume estranho se me permitem dizer, nada demais disse ao ver a cara de Harry apenas algo que eu acharia mais comum em Hermione, Hermione ergueu semblante curiosa ela passa horas no quarto trancada lendo, só sai quando Molly a obriga porque ela precisa comer.

Lupin olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede, não era nem de longe tão interessante quanto o da Toca, ou o que Dumbledore costumava carregar, este apenas marcava as horas como um relógio trouxa comum.

Preciso ir, cuidem-se disse Lupim já se levantando, quando já estava na porta da cozinha pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa e se virou. Amanhã a noite terá uma reunião da Ordem na Toca, se vocês quiserem aparecer, juro que ninguém vai impedir vocês de saírem.

Lupim atravessou mais uma vez a porta da antiga casa olhando para o céu encoberto, a casa imediatamente desapareceu atrás de si. Aqueles garotos realmente amadureceram em muito pouco tempo, isso por parte o deixava orgulhoso, ao saber que eram forte e que poderiam sobreviver aquela guerra, mais também o deixava angustiado, eles não tiveram tempo para aproveitar a juventude, algo tão essencial na vida. Lupin já se preparava para aparatar quando foi surpreendidos, sentiu alguma coisa bater em sua costas e viu sua varinha sair voando para as mão de alguém que estiva atrás de si.

Lupin se virou por um salto, se assustando ao reconhecer quem o desarmara.

Como vai Aluado? 


	5. Dolorosas revelações

Cap 4

Dolorosas revelações

A toca estava movimentada, bruxos por toda a casa conversando ao mesmo tempo enquanto a pobre Sra. Weasley tentava por ordem em tudo. Fred e Jorge conversavam em um canto da sala, na ultima reunião da Ordem ficara decidido que os gêmeos teriam permissão para participar , a Sra. Weasley protestou, esbravejou e por fim caiu em lagrimas mais fora vencida por maioria de votos porque afinal os dois já eram maiores de idade.

Quim discutia com Tonks algo relacionado ao ministério enquanto, Moody se mantinha solitário sentado em uma poltrona observando todos em silencio com o máximo de atenção.

O Sr. Weasley examinava alguns pergaminhos juntamente com o filho Carlinhos que voltara para a Inglaterra devido as circunstancias enquanto Gui se sentava no sofá abraçado com a esposa Fleur.  
Ouviu-se o som de batidas na porta e a Sra. Weasley se levantou apressada para abrir.

Olá Molly, como vai? cumprimentou McGonagall  
Bem, obrigado Minerva, respondeu sorrindo Hagrid, Professor Slughorn queiram entrar, por favor, disse ela se afastando para os dois homens entrarem.  
Já chegaram todos? perguntou McGonagall olhando para a sala cheia.  
Ainda falta Lupin, respondeu enquanto conjurava mais três cadeiras uma delas um pouco maior do que o usual já deve estar chegando.

Neste instante ouvi-se mais batidas na porta.

Deve ser ele disse logo depois se afastando para atender a porta.  
Olá Molly disse cordialmente ao entrar espero não ter me atrasado.  
Claro que não Remo respondeu a Sra. Weasley Chegou bem na hora.  
Boa noite Remo, cumprimentou Moody enquanto Lupin se sentava junto a Tonks acho que podemos começar.  
Não, não Olho-Tonto, ainda falta uma pessoa, ou melhor, três disse Lupin.

Os que estavam ouvindo olharam para Lupin intrigados mais ele não deu nenhum sinal de que iria se explicar apenas abraçou Tonks pelo ombro e continuou a sorrir.  
Mais batidas na porta dessa vez e a Sra. Weasley caminhou em direção há porta um pouco apreensiva. Ao abrir ela ficou paralisada por um momento e soltou um grito se jogando em cima dos recém chegados.

Ao ouvir o grito todos se viraram assustados, o Sr. Weasley saiu correndo temendo pela esposa, o único que parecia calmo era Lupin.  
Ao chegar à porta o Sr. Weasley suspirou em alivio, conseguiu destingir três cores de cabelos diferentes entre o amontoado que estava entre os braços da Sra. Weasley, ele fechou a porta e se virou para a mulher.

Mamãe, me solta o som saiu abafado enquanto Rony tentava se desvencilhar.  
Molly, chamou O Sr. Weasley deixe-os respirar querida.

A Sra. Weasley demorou alguns segundos mais se afastou revelando três adolescentes ainda um pouco atordoados pelo "abraço de urso" que receberam.  
Houve um momento de silencio no qual todos na sala encaravam o trio, Harry se sentiu constrangido como sempre acontecia quando tantas pessoas olhavam para ele.  
De repente um estardalhaço de muitas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo, todo elas querendo cumprimentar Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Silencio disse McGonagall tomando o controle da situação mais não conseguido esconder a sua própria felicidade deixe os se sentar primeiro disse conjurando três cadeiras.

Os três se sentaram ainda sem saber bem o que dizer.

Fui eu que chamei os três começou Lupin ache que eles deveriam participar.  
Você sabia onde eles estavam esse tempo todo Remo? perguntou a Sra. Weasley ressentida.  
Não, Molly se explicou ele só descobri ontem, e como saiba que eles viriam achei que não faria mal uma surpresa.  
E vocês três, ela se virou para o trio como puderam fugir? Poderiam ter sido pegos, poderiam estar mortos!  
Se acalme Sra. weasley disse Hermione tentando acalmá-los nós estamos bem.  
Me espanta você Hermione, continuou fugindo com esses dois, sempre pensei que você tivesse juízo. Mais graças a Deus que voltaram, eu estava morta de preocupação, mais onde estão suas coisas?  
Mamãe, é que nós não vamos ficar disse Rony  
Como assim não vão ficar?

Harry olhou para Lupin pedindo socorro.

Molly Lupin veio em defesa dos garotos sinto muito, mais essa foi a condição para eles virem. Eles têm algum tipo de missão para cumprir... 

Missão? disse ela como se Lupin acabasse de dizer alguma loucura por favor, Remo, eles são apenas crianças, com certeza a Ordem cuidara dessa tal missão, agora vocês três vão lá pra cima e... 

Sra. Weasley sinto muito, disse Harry mais eu não posso ficar. Tenho que terminar o que Dumbledore começou, eu já sabia que teria que fazer isso desde o dia que ele morreu. Eu iria sozinho mais Rony e Hermione não deixaram, e agora acho que eles já estão envolvidos demais para deixá-los pra trás.

A Sra. Weasley olhou para Harry assoberbada, abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la por duas vezes, toda a Ordem observava em silencio.

Harry querido, disse ela já a beira de lagrimas é só você contar o que é essa tal missão que a Ordem resolve vocês não tem que se meter nisso.  
Harry não respondeu no primeiro momento apenas movimentou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Sinto muito Sra. weasley, começou Harry mais sou eu quem tem que fazer isso, eu não tenho escolha.  
Arthur... chamou a Sra. Weasley chorosa.  
Harry, é melhor contar a verdade disse Hermione.

Harry e Rony encararam Hermione estupefatos.

Mione, não...  
Não tudo Harry, só a primeira parte, só a profecia, pra eles entenderem... pediu Hermione.  
Que profecia? perguntou Gina que vinha descendo as escadas, Harry sentiu todo o ar dos seus pulmões desaparecer, a criatura em seu peito rugiu de saudade. Como aquela garota conseguia ser tão linda? E porque ela o deixava tão desnorteado?  
Gina, chamou a Sra. Weasley retomando o controle da situação volte lá para cima, não quero você envolvida nisso também.  
Papai! Gina se virou para o pai pedindo ajuda.  
Gina querida sua mãe tem razão. respondeu ele se rendendo.

Gina enrubesceu a feição.

Ok, eu vou, disse ela mais é melhor que vocês saibam que talvez eu já esteja "envolvida".

Ela encarou Harry por alguns segundos depois se virou para subir a escadas novamente.

Gina, espere! disse Harry num impulso, a garota se virou exultante Sra. Weasley, se eu vou contar, acho que Gina tem o direito de saber.

Rony e Hermione se encararam, e Gina desceu a escadas vitoriosa, enquanto a Sra. Weasley se deixava cair no sofá derrotada.  
Então Potter, vai nos contar o porquê de toda essa confusão ou não? perguntou Moody. 

Não, responde Harry com sinceridade alguns dos presentes se chocaram com a resposta tão direta. eu vou contar algo que Dumbledore me contou algum tempo atrás, algo que em parte o próprio Voldemort já sabe ouve um desconforto a menção desse nome e que grande parte da comunidade bruxa já desconfia, apenas preciso encontrar um jeito de mostrar isso a vocês quando Dumbledore me mostrou ele tinha uma penseira!

Nisso talvez eu possa ajudar disse McGonagall sacando a varinha Alvo deixo instruções para que algumas coisas fossem entregues a você. enquanto ela falava conjurou dois objetos sobre a mesa de centro. Uma bacia rasa de pedra e uma caixinha preta. 

Harry se dirigiu a mesa pegando primeiro a caixinha, dentro dela estava o anel que Dumbledore usara por certo tempo, o anel de Marvolo. Harry fechou novamente a caixinha e a colocou no bolso.

Obrigado professora, disse Harry Pouco mais de um ano atrás, alguns de vocês estiveram no ministério na noite em que Sirius morreu, Harry fez uma pequena pausa, Lupin o encarou com mais atenção eu não sei se Dumbledore disse algo a vocês sobre a razão pela qual eu fui ao ministério, mais o que realmente aconteceu é que fui atraído até o ministério, os motivos pelos quais eu fui até lá agora já não tem mais importância, Voldemort outro desconforto queria algo que estava no departamento do ministério algo que apenas duas pessoas poderiam ter acesso. Ele ou eu Harry fez mais uma pausa se preparando para o que viria a seguir Como na época em que isso aconteceu todos acreditavam que eu estava ficando louco em dizer que Voldemort tinha retornado, o que de fato era muito cômodo para ele já que ele poderia continuar com seus planos sem ninguém, exceto a Ordem, investigando, ele fez com que eu pegasse essa profecia. Até esse ponto eu acredito que a maioria de vocês já saibam. O que vocês não sabem é o que dizia a profecia!

Mais Harry essa profecia foi perdida, começou Lupin confuso eu a vi se quebrar, ninguém a ouviu.

Mais uma vez Harry não respondeu de imediato, apontou a varinha para a têmpora e retirou um fino fio prateado que depositou na bacia a sua frente.

O registro da profecia foi perdido, explicou Harry apenas o registro. A profecia foi feita para alguém, essa profecia foi feita para Dumbledore há pouco mais de 17 anos.

Harry tomou fôlego mais uma vez, se levantou e tocou a superfície do liquido prateado com a varinha. Virou-se de costas e se afastou alguns passos, já relembrara aquela profecia vezes de mais em sua própria mente, não precisava vê-la novamente.

Os demais encaravam o liquido prateado rodopiando na bacia com atenção.  
Ergueu-se da penseira a figura de uma mulher, vestida de um jeito um pouco peculiar, muitos chalés e um óculos grande para o tamanho de seu rosto.

"Aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido ao terminar o sétimo mês... e o Lorde das Trevas o marcará como seu igual mas ele terá um poder que o Lorde das Trevas desconhece... e um dos dois deverá morrer na mão do outro pois nenhum dos dois poderá viver enquanto o outro sobreviver... aquele com o poder de vencer o Lorde das Trevas nascerá quando o Sétimo mês terminar..." 

A voz áspera se silenciou e afigura da mulher desapareceu, mas o clima que se seguiu era mórbido. Apesar da expectativa ninguém naquela sala esperava nada de tal proporção. Harry continuou de costas tentando adiar ao máximo o momento em que teria de encarar todos. Não queria ver o olhar de pena de ninguém. Ele finalmente se virou, Hermione apertava forte a mão de Rony, Lupin ainda encarava a bacia com um olhar vidrado enquanto Tonks imitava Hermione e se segurava ao braço de Lupin, Moody se largara na poltrona e encarava o teto até mesmo seu olho mágico estava inerte, a Sra. Weasley se sentara ao lado do marido e o abraçava fortemente, os gêmeos estavam sérios, coisa pouco comum para os dois, Slughorn encarava Harry como se acabasse de entender algo.  
Mas era com Gina que ele estava preocupado. Ela estava pálida, todo o sangue havia lhe fugido a face, ela se abraçou num gesto de angustia, sentiu-se de repente sem chão. Ela olhava da penseira para Harry atônita.

Foi por isso? perguntou ela apontando a penseira.

Harry foi o único que entendera a pergunta, ela queria saber se era por isso que ele havia terminado com ela. Harry confirmou com a cabeça.  
Gina se virou e subiu as escadas em silencio. Harry sentiu a criatura em seu peito rugir de dor. Ele odiava ver Gina assim.  
McGonagal foi a que se recuperou mais rápido.

Harry essa mulher... ela não é...

Harry se forçou a dar atenção a McGonagall quando o que queria na verdade era sair correndo atrás de Gina.

Sibila Trelawney! respondeu Harry, McGonagall parecia que ia questionar mas Harry foi mais rápido.  
Eu sei o que você pensa sobre as profecias dela professora, e você esta certa na maioria das vezes, mais ela realmente faz profecias verdadeiras, muito poucas mas faz.

McGonagall silenciou-se e voltou a recostar-se na cadeira.

Isso quer dizer que você é o escolhido? perguntou Jorge não acreditando no que estava perguntando.

Harry enrugou o semblante, é afinal ele era o "escolhido"!

Sou disse ele sem querer assumindo o titulo, ele voltou a se sentar.  
Você disse que Vol... Voldemort já sabe? perguntou Moody.  
Apenas em parte, Hermione respondeu vendo que Harry ainda não poderia quando a profecia foi feita havia um comensal a espreita, mais ele foi descoberto antes que pudesse ouvir a profecia inteira. Não foi isso Harry?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça.

E quem era o Comensal? Quem ouviu a profecia? perguntou Lupin desconfiado.  
Snape! dessa vez foi o próprio Harry que respondeu, a aura da sala ficou mais séria.

O silencio reinou durante algum tempo enquanto todos tentavam digerir toda a informação que havia recebido, segundos, minutos talvez até horas não saberia dizer.

Você disse... Lupin começou fazendo todos o encararem você disse que só nos contaria uma parte, há algo mais grave que isso?

O clima na sala ficou ainda mais pesado, agora todos encaravam Harry. Mais uma vez ele se levantou e se virou de costas não queria ver expressão deles quando falasse.

Sim! respondeu penosamente.

Alguns segundos de silencio e Harry sentiu uma mão apertar seu ombro o fazendo se virar, era a Sra. Weasley o rosto dela estava úmido, e grossas lagrimas ainda escorriam em silencio pelo seu rosto. Ela o abraçou. Aquele abraço novamente, aquele que só se dá a um filho. Harry sentiu seu corpo relaxar entre os braços da mulher a sua frente. Às vezes tudo que se precisa é de abraço de mãe.

A reunião já havia terminado, mais todos ainda continuavam na casa, ninguém resistia a um convite para jantar da Sra. weasley.

Harry estava sentado no gramado encostado em uma arvore, assistindo ao espetáculo, Gui e Carlinhos faziam malabarismo com as mesas no ar, sobe o olhar reprovador de McGonagall e para a diversão dos demais. Certas coisas nunca mudam.  
Ele fora para o jardim com esperança de encontrar Gina. Depois da reunião ela passara pela cozinha em direção ao jardim, mais quando Harry foi atras dela já não conseguiu a encontrar.  
Enfio a mão no bolso e retirou dois pequenos objetos, desviando a atenção das mesas a sua frente, uma caixinha e um camafeu antigo que passara a carregar consigo. Ele abriu a caixinha e retirou o anel. "Já foram dois" pensou.

E você? disse em voz alta encarando o medalhão Onde está R.A.B.?

Ouviu passos e instintivamente fechou a mão escondendo os objetos, vendo que eram Rony e Hermione ele voltou a relaxar.

E ai cara, encontrou ela? perguntou Rony enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo.

Harry negou com a cabeça.

Harry, que anel é esse? Perguntou Hermione, enquanto se aconchegava no ombro de Rony, aparentemente vinha guardando a pergunta desde que McGonagal o entregará.

O anel de Marvolo, explicou e entregou o anel a Hermione.

Hermione o segurou, o examinando com cuidado.

Esse é o segundo, disse em desabafo ainda faltam quatro até chegarmos ao cara-de-cobra.  
Nós ainda não sabemos alertou Rony talvez R.A.B tenha destruído o terceiro Horcrux!

Harry concordo descrente.

Horcrux?

Ela tinha ido ao topo do morro para pensar. Já estava voltando quando ouviu a voz de Harry e logo depois a de Rony e Mione. Não resistira e ficara para ouvir! "Mais que diabo é Horcrux afinal?"

As sete horas, as mesas foram colocadas no chão e finalmente todos se sentaram para comer, Slughorn que era "freguês" novo da Sra. Weasley parecia se deliciar com tanta comida e parecia não se cansar de elogiá-la. Causando uma envaidecida senhora e um Sr. Weasley ciumento, com orelhas tão vermelhas que pareciam a ponto de pegar fogo.  
Hagrid discutia com Carlinhos sobre uma nova raça de dragões que fora encontrada na América do sul. Harry não parava de se virar para olhar Gina, que parecia o ignorar enquanto comia em silencio alheia aos demais.  
O jantar decorreu sem nenhum grande acontecimento mais foi quando a Sra. Weasley serviu a sobremesa, que Lupin pareceu tomar coragem pra falar.  
Ele se levantou e pigarreou chamando a atenção dos demais.

Desculpem interromper mais eu queria fazer um comunicado, ou melhor, eu queria fazer um pedido! 


	6. Sonhos e Lembranças

Cap 5

Sonhos e Lembranças

Sabia que naquele momento todos estavam lhe encarando e estava ciente de que alguns dos presentes se surpreenderiam com o que ele tinha a falar, Lupin tomou fôlego e continuou

Depois... Depois da morte de Dumbledore, a Ordem ficou sem um líder então eu realmente não sabia com quem deveria falar, mais presumo que eram em vocês disse indicando os presentes que ele confiaria.

Mais uma pausa.

Estive conversando com uma velha amiga, ela é uma antiga auror e alguém de minha inteira confiança e acho que da de Dumbledore também, Harry o olhou curioso ela não esteve presente na primeira formação da Ordem por motivos particulares mais acredito que agora ela será de grande valia para a Ordem. 

Ele olhou para os presentes mais uma vez apreencivo.

Eu gostaria de pedir a integração de Sarah McKinnon a Ordem da Fênix disse por fim em tom formal se sentando novamente a espera de uma resposta.

Ouviu-se o barulho de metal batendo na madeira, Slug que segurava o garfo até então o deixara cair, o Sr. Weasley sempre tão simpático o olhava feio, McGonagall encarava Lupin como se esse lhe houvesse roubado a taça de quadribol, Moody arregalara o olho normal enquanto o mágico girava freneticamente, Hagrid sorria feito criança que ganhara um presente. Harry pensou reconhecer o nome da tal Sarah, mais não se lembrou de onde, olhou para os amigos mais estes apenas encaravam Lupin curiosos.

Lupin, você sabe muito bem porque ela não esteve na Ordem da primeira vez, e não acho que seja prudente trazê-la de volta agora. disse McGonagall seria.

Então ela sabia quem era a mulher, pensou Harry mais porque não a queria na Ordem?

Trazê-la de volta? Lupin perguntou ele Você acha que ela já não esta aqui? Só a quero na Ordem porque acho mais seguro do que deixá-la agir sozinha.

McGonagall o encarou incrédula. 

Ela não pode ter voltado, não agora, é muito perigoso.

Lupin pareceu concordar com ela.

Algum de vocês poderia, por favor, nos dizer quem é essa tal Mckinnon? Jorge fez a pergunta que todos gostariam de saber a resposta.

Sarah se encontrava inerte em seus livros mais uma vez, aproveitara a noite para retomar suas pesquisas, as havia deixado de lado, já era hora de voltar, afinal quanto mais tempo demora-se mais distante ele poderia estar.

Sarah esfregou os olhos, o sono já a vencia, não dormira bem as ultimas noites, mais não queria parar agora, tomou mais um gole do café que fora trazido por Willy e tentou se concentrar mais uma vez.

Não deu certo.

As letras se difundiam diante de seus olhos, não demorou muito para que Sarah caísse no sono. Estava dormindo sentada, com a cabeça jogada para frente sobre o braço em uma posição nada confortável mais isso não importava agora.

Ela estava em um grande salão iluminados por centenas de velas, e por lareiras colocadas estrategicamente a cada sete metros, apesar da quantidade de fogo Sarah sentiu sua espinha congelar com o frio cortante que estava sentindo. O salão não era nem de longe tão magnífico quanto o de Hogwarts, mais ainda era belo, uma beleza mórbida que o deixava com um ar triste, tristeza essa que era espelhada na face de seus ocupantes.

Havia centenas de pessoas ali, talvez até milhares, todas cochichando entre si como se temessem ser ouvidas. Sarah começou a andar pelo aposento, os presentes a olhavam intrigados quando passava o que causava mais burburinhos. Eram na maioria homens, reparou ela, ocasionalmente via alguma mulher e pensou ter visto uma criança mais esta logo desapareceu. O salão era imenso, não conseguia vislumbrar seu fim, não havia janelas ali e ela também não encontrou nenhuma porta ao alcance de seus olhos, mais então de onde vinha esse maldito frio. Ela continuou andando, esfregando as mãos para espantar o frio até que algo chamou sua atenção, sentado próximo a uma lareira a pouco mais de alguns metros. Um homem de vestes gastas estava curvado sobre o fogo na tentativa frustrada de se aquecer. Ele tinha cabelos negros rente ao ombro, Sarah não pode ver o rosto mais havia algo de familiar naquele homem.

Ele se virou, como se tivesse sentindo que alguém o observava. Ao reconhecer aquele rosto Sarah levou a mão à boca e sentiu uma lagrima quente escorrer pelo seu rosto. "Não pode ser!" pensou ela, ele estava mais magro e muito abatido, mais aqueles olhos, elas os reconheceria em qualquer lugar. O homem a encarou pareceu confuso por um instante, sorriu, parecia a ter reconhecido, aquele sorriso! O sorriso iluminou sua face, Sarah teve certeza que era ele. Ele se levantou indo até ela, ele tinha dado dois passos quando ela sentiu uma pontada na barriga que a fez se curvar dor. Ele estacou assustado e de repente começou a correr, mais uma pontada essa mais forte, Sarah ela olhou para o próprio abdômen, tentou gritar mais a voz não saiu. Ela se viu sendo sugada por alguma coisa. Agora ele corria a toda velocidade, outra, Sarah começou a tremer freneticamente, não sentia mais o chão sobre seus pés. Uma ultima pontada.

SARAH! Ele gritara o seu nome, foi a ultima coisa que ouviu antes que desmaiasse de dor.

Sarah, Sarah, Sarah acorda! ela se sentiu sendo sacudida, se lembrou que estava no seu escritório e que provavelmente havia cochilado, sentiu algo macio sob seu corpo, com certeza já não estava mais no escritório, alguém a colocara na cama, mais quem?

Sarah! a voz de seu irmão soou assustada, ela abriu os olhos lentamente. Lá estava ele, debruçado sobre ela com um olhar assustado. Era sempre assim, sempre que lhe acontecia algo, lá estava ele desesperado ao menor sinal de fraqueza, Sarah o entendia, também se sentia assim com relação a ele, talvez fosse assim porque sempre fora só os dois.

Sarah tentou se sentar na cama mais não conseguiu sua barriga ainda estava dolorida. Sua barriga dolorida? Mais por quê? Viu a feição do irmão relaxar ao perceber que ela acordara, ele a ajudou a se ajeitar na cama e a encarou em silencio por alguns segundos como se a avaliasse. Ela sorriu.

Quanto tempo eu tenho "Doutor"? perguntou ela sorrindo.

Ele a encarou bravo e ela imediatamente se arrependeu da chacota.

Não devia brincar com isso! ralhou-ele.

Desculpe disse ela com sinceridade alguns segundos de silencio O que veio fazer aqui? perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Willy me chamou, disse apontando o elfo que a encarava preocupado o lado da cama ele ficou preocupado com você, me disse que você não anda comendo e nem dormindo!

Sarah lançou um olhar assassino a Willy que dizia claramente, "Seu fofoqueiro", o elfo se encolheu envergonhado.

E nem pense em ralhar com ele, ouviu? disse John Ele só estava cumprindo seu dever!

Eu só cochilei um pouco, nada de... tentou explicar mais foi interrompida pelo irmão.

Nada demais? Você chama o que eu vi lá embaixo quando eu cheguei de nada demais? Você estava se contorcendo Sarah, aos gritos, eu nunca vi você daquele jeito, parecia que estava sendo torturada.

Sarah arregalou os olhos assustada, não esperava por isso, então ela realmente gritara? Passou a mão pela barriga e fez uma careta ao contatar que ela ainda doía. O que isso queria dizer? Será que o que vira fora mais do que um sonho?

Gotas de chuva batiam no vidro da janela sem produzir nenhum ruído, o céu estava cinzento e a lua minguante quase desaparecia entre as nuvens. Desde que voltara para Londres Sarah, presenciara mudança de clima estremas, neblina durante todo o dia, chuvas repentinas, já chegara a ver até mesmo algumas pedras de granizo isso tudo em plena época de estiagem. Os trouxas atribuíam essas variações climáticas ao tal efeito estufa, já ela o chamava de efeito Voldemort.

John acabara de sair, mais é claro, não antes de um longo sermão sobre como deveria ser mais cuidadosa com a própria saúde e nem antes de fazê-la prometer que o chamaria se tivesse algum problema, dizendo que voltaria pela manhã. Sarah se sentia agradecida pela preocupação do irmão mais sempre fora independente, não gosta de preocupar ninguém.

O "sonho" que tivera não lhe saia da cabeça, ver ele daquele jeito lhe machucara, mais do que ela poderia ter imaginado. O sorriso quando a viu. Sarah se permitiu um sorriso triste o sorriso ainda era o mesmo assim como os olhos.

Ah, aqueles olhos! disse ela baixinho. Ela se virou para o criado mudo ao lado da cama encarando o porta retrato, o pegou com cuidado, se lembrou do dia em que aquela foto fora tirada, o último passeio a Hogsmead. Hogsmead... Há quanto tempo não ia até lá, a saudade de repente apertou seu peito. Ela se virou na cama abraçando o porta retrato e sentiu um leve desconforto no abdômen, o que seria aquela dor afinal? Mesmo no sonho ela não fazia sentido! Ajeitou-se entre os travesseiros abraçando o porta-retrato com cuidado para que não quebrar-se e logo voltou a dormir. 

Lupin encarou Jorge algum segundo, indeciso sobre o que deveria falar, se decidiu por contar a verdade, ou só parte dela.

Sarah, é uma velha amiga Jorge, estudou em Hogwarts na mesma época que eu, apesar de não sermos do mesmo ano, acabamos nos tornando amigos.

Jorge pareceu não se convencer no que foi acompanhado pelo irmão.

Ta, se ela é só sua "velha amiga" por que eles fizeram essas caras Fred apontou McGonagall, Slughorn e Moody quando ouviram o nome dela? E porque não é "prudente trazê-la de volta"?

Remo abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, não sabia o que dizer.  
Tonks encarou o namorado curiosa.  
Fred sorriu em triunfo. Havia algo a mais.

Por favor, Sr. Weasley começou Mcgonagall acredito que isso não seja um interrogatório. Você perguntou quem era ela e Remo respondeu, se não esta satisfeito sinto muito mais é só o que precisa saber. Fred fez uma careta, mais não disse mais nada. Minerva pareceu satisfeita e continuou agora se dirigindo a Lupin Já que não tem jeito disse a contra gosto leve ela na próxima reunião. 

Os dias passaram lentamente durante aquela semana, eles estavam ficando cada vez mais nublados. Gina estava mais uma vez trancada em seu quarto revisando pela terceira vez o mesmo livro. Ela não encontrara nada, pesquisara em todos os livros que tinha em casa, mais não havia nada em nenhum deles. Gina fechou o livro com um baque. Não adiantava, não tinha nada ali. Mais onde poderia ter? 

Pelo que entendera da breve conversa de Harry, "Horcrux" deveriam ser algum tipo de objeto "Esse é o segundo, ainda faltam quatro até chegarmos no cara-de-cobra", as palavras de Harry ressonaram na sua cabeça, havia pelo menos seis, e o que ele quis dizer com "...até chegarmos no cara-de-cobra"? Ele só poderia estar falando de uma pessoa, Daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado. Gina sentiu o sangue congelar por um segundo. Se ela estivesse certa os Horcruxes deveriam ser relacionados a Artes das Trevas. Uma idéia passou pela sua cabeça, afinal onde mais poderia encontrar tais informações?

Ouviu passos no corredor, deveria ser sua mãe jogando os livros para de baixo da cama e apagando a varinha ela se jogou na cama bem a tempo, sua mãe abrira a porta um segundo depois.

A chuva havia cessado, mais o céu da sempre movimentada Londres continuava nublado e o dia permanecia frio. Mais Harry não estava interessado, caminhava tranquilamente pela antiga rua, Hermione e Rony olhavam para todos os lados como se esperancem um ataque repentino. Harry se permitiu um leve sorriso ao perceber o nervosismo dos amigos. Aquela rua estava morta, não havia ninguém ali. Ele também estava nervoso, mal conseguia disfarçar a inquietude de estar novamente ali, a primeira vez fora através das lembranças de Dumbledore.

Harry sentiu um alivio momentâneo ao reconhecer o pátio vazio a sua frente, temeu não encontrar o lugar. Mais alguns passos e ele se viu de fronte para um prédio quadrado com uma aparência sinistra. O lugar parecia abandonado, as janelas estavam pregadas, as plantas precisavam de poda e as grades estavam enferrujadas. Parou por alguns segundos, se virou para traz a procura dos amigos, Rony havia abraçado Hermione tentando aquecê-la. Harry sentiu a tensão aliviar ao perceber o olhar decidido dos amigos. Sua mão se fechou em torno da falsa horcrux em seu bolso, por algum motivo ele passara a carregá-la consigo. 

Voltou a se virar para a porta, girou a maçaneta apreensivo e surpreendentemente a porta se abriu. 


End file.
